MEMS switches often have an input node, an output node, and a movable member that selectively connects the input node with the output node. Both nodes and the movable member often are formed on a substrate. The switch may have an electrode that, during use, applies an electrostatic force to urge a cantilever downward toward a contact on the output node. When connected, the input node, moveable member, and output node form an electrical channel for directing signals from the input node to the output node. To break this channel, the electrode applies an opposite force, or no force at all, urging the movable member away from the output node.
Undesirably, a sufficiently high radio frequency power (i.e., RF Power) applied to the input node can create a non-linear parasitic capacitance between the input node and the substrate—it creates harmonics. In other words, this parasitic capacitance varies as a function of input voltage. Undesirably, this unpredictable input parasitic capacitance creates harmonics that can adversely affect performance.